


Hypocrite

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Voltron Ficlets [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Shiro's self-sacrificing tendencies get him injured on a supply run. Keith patches him up, but not without a price.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith tumblr prompt - "Run. You re faster than I am, run!"
> 
> I could have made this so much worse than I did, but Mondays are sometimes bad enough without heaping a dose of angst on top of it. Don't worry, Keith's got this under control. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Come talk to me/prompt me on [tumblr](http://aurumdalseni.tumblr.com)!

“You are terrible at following orders, cadet.”

Shiro’s words are a little strained, and he lets out a hiss through pursed lips. Keith dabs at the open wound on his tricep and the sting of the Altean antiseptic on his burnt skin hurts more than he’s expecting. If the laser blast had been a little bit lower, he might have been able to deflect it with the prosthetic, but he hadn’t been that lucky. 

Keith makes a face at him, scrunching up his brow. “Yeah? Well, you’re a hypocrite sometimes.

_ Their supply run had been infiltrated, sentries filing in on them from their rendezvous spot planetside. Shiro shoved their heavy bag of goods into Keith’s hands, glancing over his shoulder to assess the situation and prepare. _

_ “Shiro, you’re not gonna--” _

_ The sound of laser fire around them was all too familiar. “Run,” Shiro barked. “You’re faster than I am,  _ **_run_ ** _!” He turns on his heel and swings his arm, purple flare sending a jolt along his nerves. He didn’t look to see if Keith listened, going right into battle. _

_ Of course, he didn’t. _

“How do you figure?” Shiro asks, surprise written on his face.

Keith puts down the cloth he’s been using to clean Shiro’s wound and reaches for the bandages. “We hear every day in training about working as a team, but you’re always the first one to drop everything and take on the enemy alone.”

“You’re one to talk, Keith.”

“Yeah, but I don’t preach teamwork every five seconds, that’s what makes you a hypocrite.”

Shiro sighs and turns his head to stare at the ceiling. “You’re too valu-- _ ow _ !”

Keith innocently loosens the bandage a bit. “You’re the leader, the black paladin, the head. End of story. I’m not going to leave you behind, not now, not ever.”

“Keith…”

“Get used to it. And if the words ‘I want you to lead Voltron’ come out of your mouth, the next place this bandage goes is there.”

In spite of himself, a fond smile crosses Shiro’s face. “You’re getting pretty bold with your CO, cadet.”

Keith frowns, but the tips of his ears turn red. “Someone has to. Now shut up and let me finish.”

“Yes, sir,” Shiro quips, then watches as Keith’s entire face turns the same shade as his ears.


End file.
